Par un soir de Noël
by Dark Ella
Summary: Le soir de Noël, le petit Harry Potter est comme toujours invisible auprès de tous, enfermé dans son placard. Et si le Père Noël avait d'autre projets pour lui?...comme rendre visite à un sorcier solitaire


**Voila un petit OS de Noël sans prétention. Je l'ai écrit vite fait et je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de me relire. Je le corrigerai quand je rentrerai de vacance. Je voulais absolument le poster aujourd'hui, à quoi sert un OS de Noël s'il n'est pas posté le jour de Noël!!**

**Joyeux Noël à tous et bonne année!!**

**Bises**

**Dark Ella**

* * *

La neige tombait dans le Surrey, nous étions la veille de Noël. Ce soir se serait le réveillon et tout Privet Drive s'affairait à préparer ce grand événement, les odeurs de cuisine emplissaient le lotissement et les lumières illuminaient les dizaines de maison se faisant face. Les enfants étaient tous réuni dans la rue et jouaient à faire des batailles de neige pendant que leurs parents, rentrant du travail, les pressaient d'aller jouer ailleurs que dans le passage de leur voiture.

Parmi tout ces gens, Mr et Mme Dursley se fondaient dans la masse. Personne n'aurait pu dire que cette famille était différente des autres, un sapin lumineux, des décorations dans tout le jardin, et des paquets par centaines dans la remise. Oui vraiment, Vernon et Pétunia étaient des êtres exceptionnels, la fierté du quartier. Cela faisait cinq ans que Mme Dursley remportait le prix du meilleur Christmas Pudding, et son mari était passé maître dans l'assemblage de traîneau de Père Noël.

Mais il y a une chose que le voisinage ignorait, une personne que tout le monde oubliait, un enfant qui restait tout le temps dans l'ombre.

Personne ne s'étonnait de ne jamais voir Harry Potter jouant avec son cousin ou dans le parc avec des amis. Personne n'avait jamais songé à quel devait être la vie de cet enfant invisible. Et en ce jour de Noël personne ne se préoccupait de savoir s'il était au chaud, emmitouflé dans une couverture, s'il était heureux, attendant impatiemment la remise des cadeaux, s'il appréhendable la messe de minuit, prévoyant un moment d'ennui certain. Non personne. Personne ne pensait à cette petite chose tapie au fond de son placard qui tentait d'apercevoir les préparatifs de sa tante pour la soirée qui allait suivre.

- Vernon, dépêches-toi un peu ! Tu es couvert de neige et on passe à table dans une heure. Vas vite te changer et laisse ensuite la place à Dudley.

- Bien sûr ma chérie.

Harry entendait les pas de son oncle partir de la cuisine et se diriger vers les escaliers, puis son placard résonna des pas lourd de son oncle dans l'escalier, lui envoyant de la sciure dans les yeux. Le petit garçon s'essuya rapidement les yeux sans pleurer, c'était de sa faute, s'il dormait comme on lui avait demandé il n'aurait jamais reçut de la sciure. Il se pelotonna donc dans sa mince couverture et continua d'écouter son oncle et sa tante vivre leur Noël. Il les écouta trinquer, manger la dinde et autres délices. Mais Harry n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, après tout il avait mangé. Sa tante lui avait fait un sandwich avant de l'enfermer ici.

Les bruits dans la maison se firent plus rares jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée claque définitivement. Les Dursley étaient parti pour l'église, Harry était seul pour au moins plusieurs heures. Il s'allongea alors et se permit de fermer les yeux écoutant chaque murmure du vent et essayant d'imaginer les flocons de neige se posant délicatement sur la pelouse de son oncle. Il allait s'endormir quand tout d'un coup un énorme bruit se fit entendre dans la maison, le réveillant en sursaut.

- Bon sang d'bon soir ! Mais faut toujours que j'me prenne les pieds dans c'fichu tapi. Et puis qui a besoin d'un tapis, c'est moche et encombrant…

Harry retenait son souffle, pas de doute quelqu'un était bien dans la maison. La voix venait de la cuisine et parlait de tapis, le seul tapis était devant la cheminée…Il ouvrit grand ses yeux. Se pourrait-il que ce soit…qui sorte de la cheminée…le soir de Noël !

- …en plus ça prend des heures à nettoyer ! Et j'parle même pas des enfants qui font pleins de tâches…

Harry se leva sans faire de bruit et regarda par l'ouverture du placard le curieux personnage qui n'aimait pas les tapis. Il faisait noir, il ne voyait donc pas grand-chose, mais il pu voir qu'il était assez corpulent. Tendis qu'il passait devant sa porte, un rayon de lune illumina le personnage, Harry pu voir qu'il était habillé tout de rouge avec un bonnet à pompon.

Il se recula brutalement, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Harry n'était pas bête, qui pouvait le soir de Noël passer par la cheminée d'une maison et être habillé tout en rouge…le Père Noël ! Il se recoucha précipitamment en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il se souvenait ce que son oncle racontait à Dudley « le Père Noël ne laisse pas de cadeau si on ne dort pas ! ». Harry essaya donc de dormir, ne voulant pas priver Dudley de ses cadeaux, si sa tante apprenait qu'à cause de lui le Père Noël n'est pas passé il passerait un sale quart d'heure.

Le petit garçon ferma fort ses yeux et se recouvrit entièrement dans sa couverture dans l'espoir qu'une fois encore il serait invisible.

- Harry ?

La porte du placard s'ouvrit doucement.

- Hey petit ! Ne te cache pas là-dessous, je ne vais pas te manger, dit le vieux bonhomme.

Après un long silence Harry osa sortir sa tête et regarda le nouveau venu.

- Vous…Vous êtes le Père Noël ?

- On peut dire ça en effet.

Sous le regard bienveillant de l'homme, Harry eut alors un regard affolé.

- Ne dites pas que vous m'avez vu ! Laissez les cadeaux de Dudley et ne dites pas à ma Tante que je ne dormais pas sinon je vais encore être puni.

- Ecoutes-moi bien Harry, l'homme en rouge se pencha délicatement vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille, aujourd'hui je suis là pour toi, pas pour ton cousin…

Harry sembla déboussolé, le Père Noël, pour lui ?

-…J'ai une surprise pour toi, si tu veux bien me suivre…

Craintivement il hocha la tête.

o0o

A des kilomètres de cela, Severus Snape, professeur de Potion à Poudlard depuis plusieurs années déjà, était occupé à siroter un Whisky pur feu à l'impasse du Tisseur, sa résidence. Même si durant l'année scolaire il vivait à Poudlard, il aimait rentrer chez lui et retrouver la paix et le calme d'un endroit sans enfant. Les chants de Noël lui cassaient les tympans et les lumières que leur cher directeur avait installés dans tout le château l'éblouissaient. Bref, il avait décidé qu'il serait beaucoup mieux ici pour Noël.

Il entendit au loin un clocher sonnet 22h, comme tout les ans, il siroterait son verre devant sa cheminée jusqu'au douzième coup de minuit, après quoi il ira se coucher. Enfin, c'était le programme qu'il s'était prévu, mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée d'un invité surprise…Les flammes le berçant, il s'assoupit dans son canapé.

- Monsieur ?....Monsieur Snape ?

Une petite voix le réveilla.

- Qu'est-ce…

Il avisa la petite silhouette debout devant lui. Un enfant de cinq ans tout au plus le regardait craintivement.

- Mais qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu entré ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Severus criait après le gamin. Pour sa défense, c'était assez inhabituel de retrouver un enfant dans sa maison qui était fermée et protégée de toutes sorte d'intrusion.

Le garçon baissa la tête et ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Severus soupira et prit le petit dans ses bras avant de se rasseoir dans le canapé, le gosse sur ses genoux.

- Alors, comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il plus calmement.

- Harry.

- D'accord Harry. Tu sais tu ne devrais pas être ici, tes parents doivent s'inquiéter.

- …

- Et comment es-tu rentré chez moi ?

- Je suis désolé, dit-il précipitamment, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Mais c'est le Père Noël, il m'a dit que je devais venir et si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait il n'aurait pas laissé de cadeaux à Dudley et tante Pétunia m'aurait grondé parce que je ne dormais pas.

- Quoi ? Mais attend c'est quoi cette histoire de Père Noël… Et qui est Pétunia ?

-.C'est ma tante, la sœur à ma Maman

- Alors ils doivent s'inquiéter pour toi tu ne crois pas ? Et que penseront tes parents quand ils s'apercevront que tu n'es plus là ?

- Mes parents sont morts. Tante Pétunia dit que se sont des monstres qui on eut ce qu'ils méritaient de mourir et qu'un jour je finirai comme eut parce que je suis un monstre bizarre.

Severus ouvrit grand les yeux sous les paroles du garçon.

- Ta tante te traite de monstre ? Harry, tu ne dois pas croire ça, tu n'es qu'un petit garçon et quoi que tu fasses tu n'en es pas responsable…

- Si, Parce que je fais des choses bizarres et que mon oncle et ma tante n'aiment pas les choses bizarres.

Severus soupira et orienta la conversation différemment.

- Harry, si tu m'expliquais calmement maintenant ce que tu fais chez moi. Tu devrais être chez toi et normalement personne ne peut entrer ici.

- C'est le Père Noël, dit-il simplement.

Tandis que l'adulte fronçait les sourcils, il expliquait.

- Quand ma tante et oncle sont partis à la messe de minuit j'ai entendu des bruits dans la maison. Et comme je ne pouvais pas sortir de mon placard puisque ma tante l'avait verrouillé, j'ai eut très peur. Et puis en fait c'était le Père Noël. Mais comme je dormais pas je croyais qu'il n'allait pas laisser de cadeaux à mon cousin, alors j'ai fait semblant de dormir pour pas me faire gronder. Mais en fait le Père Noël il était très gentil, et il m'a demandé de venir chez vous.

- Enfin Harry, le Père Noël n'existe pas, c'est des histoires que les moldus racontent pour les enfants.

- C'est quoi des moldus ?

- Des gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique.

- Donc je suis un moldu ?

- Non tu es…

Severus laissa sa phrase en suspend. L'enfant était-il sorcier ? Son instinct lui jurait que oui, ses tuteurs devaient être moldu, et les bizarreries de la magie instinctive. Avant tout, il préféra être sûr ce que qu'il avançait, et après un rapide sort de sas baguette eut la confirmation qu'Harry était bien un sorcier. Il décida donc de lui révéler sa condition, ainsi que son monde.

- Tu es un sorcier Harry. Depuis toujours il existe un monde parallèle à celui que tu connais, un monde magique ou vivent des sorciers et des créatures magiques. Ta tante elle, est une moldu ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'a pas de pouvoir. Comme tu es un sorcier, quand tu auras 11ans, tu iras à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Là-bas tu apprendras comme te servir de ta magie, utiliser une baguette magique, fabriquer des potions, comprendre les créatures magiques.

- …

- Harry ?

- Donc le Père Noël existe !

- Non il n'existe pas.

- Si.

- Non.

-Si !

- Harry arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

- Si la magie existe, pourquoi le Père Noël n'existerait pas lui aussi ?

Severus allait lui sortir une réplique tel qu'il en avait le secret pour clouer une bonne fois pour toute le bec à ce gamin impertinent, mais il se ravisa en le regardant. Ses yeux brillaient, signe qu'ils étaient remplient de larmes. Si le Père Noël était la seule chose qui lui fasse plaisir, pourquoi ne pas y croire ?

- Tu as raison.

Harry le regarda interloqué de ce soudain revirement.

- La magie est une branche complexe, et personne ne la connaît entièrement. Alors peut être que ton Père Noël existe aussi ?

Devant le sourire de l'enfant, Severus sut qu'il avait donné la bonne réponse.

- Bon, et bien je ne comptais pas fêter Noël mais puisque tu es là je vais faire un effort. Tu veux m'aider à cuisiner ?

Le sourire déjà florissant d'Harry doubla d'intensité.

- J'adore cuisiner !

La préparation du repas se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Harry dirigeant les opérations et Severus s'amusant de l'aisance du petit garçon dans une cuisine. Il était stupéfait également par la réaction du gamin à son aveu, avoir des pouvoirs magique n'étaient pas rien, mais ce n'était apparemment pas la préoccupation première de l'enfant. Le dîner n'était pas luxueux comme celui de sa tante, mais pour Harry c'était le meilleur du monde.

Ce fut après avoir mangé que la curiosité d'Harry pour la magie se manifesta et ils finirent le repas parlant du monde magique, Harry étant fasciné par tout ce qu'il entendait.

- Mais pourquoi ma tante m'a toujours dis que la magie c'était mal alors ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment Harry.

- Mais alors la magie c'est bien ? C'est pas interdit ?

- Bien sûr que non, au contraire Harry. N'écoute jamais ceux qui disent que tu es anormal. La magie est normale, elle est fantastique tu verras !

Harry acquiesça en souriant.

- On va faire une bataille de neige maintenant ?

Le professeur le regarda avec des yeux noirs qui faisaient mourir de peur tous ses élèves. En contrepartie, Harry fit une petite moue, ses grands yeux verts devenant brillant de larme. Severus soupira une nouvelle fois. Comment un gamin pouvait avoir n'importe quoi de lui en quelques secondes seulement ?

- Allons faire une bataille de neige…

Harry sautilla et suivit Severus à l'extérieur de la maison. Lorsqu'il vit le parc, le petit garçon poussa une exclamation émerveillée. Le domaine de Severus était immense, on voyait la neige à perte de vue. Harry courut entre les arbres, se roula dans la neige et commença enfin un bonhomme de neige. Satisfait de ne pas devoir prendre part aux élucubrations du gamin. Il s'assit donc sur un banc et somnola en écoutant le petit garçon chanter gaiment.

SPAAAAATCH

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, une boule de neige sur le visage. Un rire cristallin monta dans l'air et le sorcier soupira une nouvelle fois. Calmement, il épousseta la neige de sa longue cape, puis il se leva.

- Harry, tu sais ce qu'on fait aux garçons qui ne sont pas sage ? fit-il de sa voix la plus froide.

Harry baissa les yeux, comme prit en faute.

- On leur fait des chatouilles jusqu'à ce qu'ils demandent pardon ! Cria t-il en se jetant sur l'enfant.

- NAAARGH !

Ils jouèrent dans la neige pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry réprime un bâillement.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, indiqua Severus. Il est près de minuit maintenant, tu devrais te coucher. Ce n'est pas une heure pour toi.

- Mais je veux pas partir, on a même pas _–bâillement-_ finit de fêter _–bâillement-_ Noël. En plus je suis bien ici !

Harry fit une petite moue boudeuse et Severus fondit.

- On n'a qu'a faire un compromit, proposa le plus âgé, tu dors sur le canapé.

- Seulement si je dors dans tes bras !

Le professeur abdiqua et s'allongea, Harry sur lui, cachant sa tête dans son cou. En enlaçant le garçon et écoutant sa respiration, Severus se dit que ça devait être ça l'esprit de Noël dont Albus parlait. Une chose est sûre, jamais plus Noël ne serai pareil après cette soirée…et lui non plus. En serrant cet enfant dans ses bras, il songea qu'il aimera le garder pour toujours contre lui, ne jamais le rendre…

- Dis…tu va me ramener chez moi après ? demanda la petite voix.

- Je suis obligé Harry, c'est la loi.

Ils se murèrent dans un petit silence, juste le temps que leurs cœurs se serrent un peu plus.

- Dis…tu m'oublieras pas ?

Severus parut surprit, pour quoi ce gamin tenait-il tant à lui soudainement ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas !

- Grâce à toi j'ai vécu mon premier vrai Noël, avoua Harry

- Ta tante à déjà du fêter Noël non ?

- Oui mais c'est pas pareil, d'habitude je participe pas. Mon oncle m'enferme dans mon placard jusqu'au lendemain quand je dois faire le petit déjeuné.

- Et généralement tu as quoi comme cadeau ? demanda l'enseignant, s'attendant au pire.

-…

- Harry ?

- J'ai jamais eut de cadeau, murmura t'il.

Severus maintint le silence quelques minutes sans cesser de caresser Harry. C'est décidé, demain il irait voir les tuteurs de ce gamin pour leur dire deux mots. Qui pouvait traiter un enfant si mignon de manière si ignoble !

- Mr Snape ?...

- Tiens Harry.

Délicatement, il se détacha du garçon et enleva la chaîne qu'il avait autour du coup. C'était une chaîne toute en argent avec un serpent d'émeraude comme pendentif.

- Il était à ma mère, elle me l'a donnée. Et maintenant je te le donne. Prend-en soin, c'est un pendentif très précieux. Seule des sorciers dignes de ce nom peuvent le porter.

- Et vous croyez que je le peux ? demanda Harry, en admiration devant le collier.

Comme réponse, Severus lui attacha. Harry fou de joie se jeta dans ses bras.

- Maintenant tu m'as promis de dormir, je te ramènerais chez toi demain.

Se calant confortablement dans ses bras, Harry s'endormit, Severus également quelques minutes plus tard, la main toujours perdue dans les cheveux du garçon.

o0o

- GARCON ! DEBOUT !

Les coups répétés à son placard réveillèrent Harry en sursaut.

- Dépêche-toi ! Dudley va ouvrir ses cadeaux et je ne veux pas voir de papier partout, et va servir le petit déjeuné.

Portant la main à son cou, Harry sourit. Maintenant il pouvait tout endurer, il savait que cette nuit de Noël resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire, et son pendentif valait toutes les idioties que Dudley recevait tout les ans.

- Joyeux Noël Mr Snape, et merci...


End file.
